


Siyah

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Buğulu, puslu bir siyahtı fısıltısı ve buğulu, puslu geceye karışıp kayboldu. Kadının kendisi dahi duymadı.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Rickman'ın anısına

O gece her şey siyahtı ya da belki de gündüzdü siyah olan, akşamdı, şafaktı, alacakaranlıktı. Aylardan Mayıs’tı belki, mevsimlerden de ilkbahar, belki de kış. Bir önemi var mıydı? Önemi olması gerekiyor muydu? Kadının ardına kadar açık, kırpmaya dahi çekindiği gözlerine hapsolmuş an, alelade bir zaman dilimine indirgenecek, saniyelerle sayılacak kadar değersiz miydi? Şüphesiz ki değildi. O an, siyahtı ve siyah, zamana sığdırılamayacak kadar derin, hiç kimse ve hiçbir şeyin önünde eğilmeyecek kadar asil bir renkti. Evet, o an siyahtı, sonsuzluktu aynı zamanda ve sonsuzluk da siyahtı.                  

 

Kadının sonsuzluğa uzanan elleri kana bulanmıştı. Katran gibiydi kan, yoğun, yapışkan ve siyah. Dokunduğu yüzden ölümün soğuk tesellisi dalga dalga yayılıyordu parmaklarına. Adamın yanaklarında solgun kan lekeleri bırakıyordu farkında olmadan. Lekeler de siyahtı. Her ne kadar silik bir izden ibaret olsalar da ölümün ağırlığını, kadının titreyen parmak uçlarında hissettirecek kadar siyahlardı.                  

 

Sessiz bir fısıltı döküldü kadının aralık kalmış dudaklarından: “Neden?” Buğulu, puslu bir siyahtı fısıltısı ve buğulu, puslu geceye karışıp kayboldu. Kadının kendisi dahi duymadı. Hoş, duyulsaydı da cevap veren olur muydu? Sonsuzluğun karşısına dikilip cevabı haykırabilecek tek kişi hali hazırda sonsuzluğa karışmışken kimin cesareti yeterdi siyaha başkaldırmaya? Siyahı bir pelerin olarak dokuyup üstüne giyen adam bile en nihayetinde yenik düşmüştü ona. Kendini dünyadan soyutlamak için büründüğü siyah, en sonunda galip gelmiş ve onu hayattan soyutlamıştı. Sonsuzluğa hapsetmişti adamı, kaçmasını engellemek için yıllar yılı biriktirdiği sırlarından demir parmaklıklar örerek. Gece gözlü o adam, hakimi olduğunu zannettiği sonsuz gecede yitip gitmişti.                  

 

Şimdi, usulca yatıyordu kadının dizlerinin dibinde. Ölüyken bile siyahtı ya da siyah olan ölümdü belki de. Kadın, hangisinin doğru olduğunu bilemeyecek kadar canlıydı, henüz hiç ölmemişti.  Etrafındaki sonsuz siyah, ruhunu yavaş yavaş parçalıyor ama onu yine de hayatta tutuyordu.                  

 

Gece ölmüştü lakin kadının hayatında yeni bir gece başlıyordu, aydan ve yıldızlardan yoksun çarşaf gibi bir gece. Kalbindeki boşluk, zehirli bir siyahla dolup taşmıştı. Zehir, bir zamanlar orada bulunan başka bir siyahın yerini almıştı. Taş kadar soğuk, ölüm kadar acımasızdı –belki de değildi. Henüz ölmediğine göre ölümün acımasız olup olmadığını nereden bilebilirdi? Bilemezdi ama kurşun gibi ağır olduğunu hissedebilirdi ki öyleydi de. Göğsünde sıkışıp kalmış bir nefes gibiydi, her geçen saniye kadını boğulmaya biraz daha yaklaştırıyordu. Serbest bırakmazsa biliyordu ki o da gece tarafından yutulacak ve sonsuzluğa karışacaktı. Ama bunu yapmaya ne cesareti ne de yüzü vardı. Siyahla bütünleşmek, yalnızca önünde yatan adama mahsustu ve kimsenin bu kuralı çiğnemeye hakkı yoktu.                  

 

Kanlı parmak uçlarını avuçlarında birleştirerek başını var gücüyle geriye attı. Uzun saçları sırtına bir tokat gibi çarparken dudaklarından kapkara bir haykırış koptu. Geceden daha karanlık, sonsuzluktan daha derin, siyahtan daha siyahtı. Ama yine duyan olmadı. Kadının acı dolu haykırışı sonsuzluğa karışırken o zifiri karanlık sesten geriye sadece mavi gözlerden dökülmüş iki damla siyah gözyaşı kaldı.


End file.
